Embodiments of this disclosure relate generally to an optical table or optical bench, and more particularly, to optical tables which may be secured within a flight pod mounted to an aircraft and have the ability to meet strict line of sight stability requirements.
An optical table is a device used to support optical elements (i.e. optics) for optical experiments. In general, an optical table will consist of a long rigid member having a flat top and flat bottom surface made of steel or some other sturdy metal. A core material may be positioned between the top and bottom surfaces. The top surface of the optical table may have a grid of threaded holes which may be used to mount the components of the optical experiment. Alternatively, the components may be attached to the top surface by magnets.
In order to perform the optical experiments, each component placed on the optical table must be precisely aligned. Any small vibrations, movement or strain in the optical table on which the components are set up might lead to inaccurate results or complete failure of the experiment. Therefore, an extremely sturdy optical table which neither vibrates nor flexes, even under heavy loads, is generally required.
The requirement of precision alignment of components on the optical table becomes a bigger problem when the optical table is positioned on a mobile platform such as an aircraft. In order to meet stringent line of sight stability requirements, large optical benches are generally used. However, aircraft generally have limited space. Space requirements are even further restricted when optical benches are placed in flight pods which are externally mounted on the wings of the aircraft. The restricted geometry within the flight pod allows only for long, thin optical benches where stiffness is low. The long, thin optical benches tend to flex under heavy loads thereby causing alignment issues.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcomes the above problems. The system and method will be able to be integrated into the restricted space of a mobile platform with the ability to meet the stringent line of sight stability requirements.